turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Will Kemp
This might be an inconsistency or not. Shakespeare's reflection that Kempe was "nothing" in 1606 could he mean he was living in poverty, or dead (there's nothing more "nothing" for a person to be than dead). But since there is some debate about when Kempe actually died, Shakespeare could be forgiven for taking some license there. TR 16:34, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :"There's nothing more 'nothing' for a person to be than dead" sounds like it belongs in one of Hamlet's monologues, were it cast into blank verse. :Given the question over whether the Kemp who died in 1603 was the real Kemp, calling it inconsistent would be quite difficult. :By the way, speaking of the date, I found it odd that HT had Shakespeare contemplate how the new century was taking hold in 1606. We were all long since recovered from our millennial mania in 2006, yes? Turtle Fan 17:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::I had, certainly. But Shakespeare also noted that James was still rather new on the throne. Since he might have just combined the two as "new starts". And before you ask, yes I was pretty used to W., and Clinton before him, and Bush Sr. before him in their respective third years, but then, we don't have a head of state who holds the office for life. TR 18:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Elizabeth had ruled for 45 years, and was definitely a monarch of consequence to say the least. James represented a significant break from Elizabeth both in terms of policy and in terms of style. One or the other, or more often both, of those has been true of every President for a lifetime now, but both the division of power among the branches and the short terms of office prevent presidents from building up the gravity that monarchs could. :::It's still an odd introduction--especially since HT could just as easily have set the story in 1603 or '04. Turtle Fan 22:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Another note on timeframe--The R&G actors come from 2066, but their slang already sounds dated by our standards. It's pretty mid-20th century, I thought. What's old can be new again socially, politically, economically and in a whole array of other ways, but seldom linguistically. Turtle Fan 22:31, 22 March 2009 (UTC) "We Haven't Got There Yet" I'm thinking that the WHGTY section might be moved to Performance Arts References in Turtledove's Work. The mention of Kempe is incidental to the story itself.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:10, September 16, 2016 (UTC) New Military Branch Field I thought the new "Military Branch" field in character templates was for formal military organizations. Jonathan has added "Lord Burghley's secret rebels" to Will Kemp's RB template. Is that also intended for the field? That wasn't my understanding but we never had a formal discussion on the issue. ML4E (talk) 18:31, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :No, it's for formal military organizations. Lord Burghley's secret rebels is not such an organization. TR (talk) 20:41, August 20, 2017 (UTC)